zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Glock 17
The Glock 17 is a basic weapon in Zombie Panic: Source and is one of the more commonly available pistols given to the player. History The Glock is a series of semi-automatic pistols designed and produced by Glock GmbH, located in Deutsch-Wagram, Austria. The company's founder, engineer Gaston Glock, had no experience with firearms design or manufacture at the time their first pistol, the Glock 17, was being prototyped. Glock did have extensive experience with advanced synthetic polymers, and this knowledge allowed the company to design the first successful line of pistols with a polymer frame. The Glock 17 is a short-recoil operated, locked breech semi-automatic handgun firing the 9x19mm Parabellum/Luger round. It is constructed out of a an advanced synthetic polymer with internal metal parts and holds a maximum magazine capacity of 17 rounds. Description The Glock 17 is often the best pistol, next to the Glock 18c due to its large 17 round magazine, availability and abundance of ammunition making it a decent defence against Zombies. There is always a chance a player will spawn with this weapon on round start, with an additional 10 rounds in reserve. The Glock 17 is often favoured by many people because of its sleek design and light weight. Advantages *Large 17 round magazine *Decent accuracy *Frequently available *Large quantities of ammunition is frequent in most maps Disadvantages *Low power per shot *Little knockback per shot Tactics The Glock 17, like most Pistols is best used as a fall-back weapon in small games or used en-masse to pin zombies down with a torrent of handgun fire. In larger games, the likelyhood of securing a more powerful weapon is slim, so the best bet is to carry two pistols until a more powerful alternative comes about and you can drop a pistol in favour of that weapon. The Glock 17's large 17 round magazine makes it easier just to carry a fully loaded pistol if you already have a weapon such as a Shotgun or Rifle equipped as well. A fully loaded Glock 17 can easily dominate a regular Zombie with body shots, as the total damage done with all 17 shots equates to 238 points of damage, enough to kill a regular with a single magazine but it will take a few more shots or a few hits from a melee weapon to finish off a carrier. If you're a competent shot and you feel that you can get reliable amount of headshots on Zombies, it's best to go directly for headshots when dealing with multiple targets at range. A single magazine worth of headshots can kill three regular zombies and injure another or kill two carriers and injure the other. The total point damage for 17 shots worth of headshots equates to 714 points of damage. The Glock 17 works wonders as a support pistol, cover your teammates with a hail of pistol fire at attacking zombies, however, be warned the pistol doesn't do alot of damage and has little knockback to boot. Like most pistols, its a great weapon to retreat with, as for you can run backwards with it at a considerable speed so you can get multiple hits on zombies before dropping it and panicking. Trivia Category:Guns Category:Weapons